Various cartons have been proposed for displaying a product packaged therein.
One such display carton is known as the "bubble" or "blister" package, wherein a plastic "bubble" or "blister" is adhesively secured to a paper backing for enclosing the product to be displayed. A disadvantage in this type of display carton resides in the requirement of two components; viz, the plastic bubble and the paper backing, which have to be conveyed separately to a packing filling station where they are mated, aligned and then adhesively secured together. Another disadvantage in this type of display carton is that it is not biodegradable because of the use of the plastic bubble.
Other types of display cartons have included a single piece of cardboard, cut and scored, so that the cardboard can be folded and adhesively secured to form a carton having a cellophane covered display window. Once again, these types of display cartons are not biodegradable because of the use of cellophane to cover the display window.
After considerable research and experimentation, the one-piece display carton of the present invention has been devised which employs no plastic, and therefore, is biodegradable.